Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Frank Case Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid rides into the town of Taos, New Mexico where he is spotted by some men who think he is the man their boss has hired. Stopping inside the local saloon, the bartender talks about how the area could use rain as it would help both the Martel and Torrero ranches, and notes that Martel also owns the local bank as well. The Kid leaves finding the entire conversation strange when the two men suddenly approach him as he approaches the local inn to get a room for the night. The men take him to the window and show him that Whit Martel is currently discussing business with Esteban Terrero. Thinking the Kid is an outlaw named Utah Nash, they tell him that their boss, Martel, has hired him to kill Terrero. When the Kid tells them that he isn't Utah, they blind side him and beat him senseless. They drag Two-Gun into an alley to finish him off but they are sent packing when Esteban's son Carlos comes to his aid. The Kid blacks out but when he comes around he finds himself in the Torrero home where his rescue is explained. Esteban explains that Whit Martel wants his ranch and when comparing notes they realize Whit is willing to commit murder to do it. Wanting revenge against the men who beat him, the Two-Gun Kid is led to the Martel ranch by Carlos where he interrupts their dinner to return the beating he endured at their hands. He beats up all the hands and he and Carlos then part company. The Two-Gun Kid however goes and waits at the inn for Whit and his men and Utah to meet and plan their attack. He is surprised when Carlos comes to lend a hand, but unwilling to let the boy risk his life, the Kid knocks him out. Utah Nash has just arrived and is tying up his horse as the Two-Gun Kid arrives. The Kid then approaches him and tricks him into thinking that Whit Martel is the man he has been hired to kill. The two burst in with guns blazing and wipe out Martel and his gang, and Utah Nash is fatally shot during the gun fight as well. With Martel and his gang out of the way, the Two-Gun Kid rides off into the night. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Whit Martel Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis3 = When outlaw Jeff Crane approaches Kid Colt to join up together the Kid beats him up and sends him on his way telling the outlaw that he has no interest in working together. Concerned about what Crane is up to the Kid rides out to the town of Rockville to warn the local sheriff that Crane is in the area. When the sheriff doesn't believe Kid Colt's story and thinking that Colt is acting as a distraction Crane makes his move by staging a robbery at the local Wells Fargo office. While the Kid is distracted by the sight the sheriff attempts to arrest him but the Kid is too fast and easily disarms the sheriff and then ties him up so he won't get in the way of capturing Jeff Crane. Kid Colt trails Jeff Crane outside of town and demands that he hand over all the money. When Crane refuses to turn it over they duel and the Kid proves the faster draw shooting Crane dead. The next morning, Kid Colt rides into town and angry at the fuss the sheriff caused tosses the recovered money into the sheriff face through the window of his office and then rides off. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jeff Crane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid is riding across the range when he comes across a rather desperate cattle run and narrowly avoids being trampled to death. The Kid thinks nothing of it and continues on his way when he is suddenly stopped by the local sheriff and the cattlemen's association who have been following cattle rustlers and accuse the Two-Gun Kid as being part of the theft. When they draw their guns, the Kid quickly draws his Dragoons and easily disarms them. Realizing who he is, the sheriff orders the cattlemen to stand down and introduces the Kid to Wade the leader of the association and the drunken ranch hand named Tellen. The Kid offers his aid and the sheriff takes him to the river where all the stolen cattle seem to disappear without a trace, the Kid rides off telling the sheriff that he will see what he can do to uncover the mystery. The Kid rides along the river and is shot at by parties unknown. Lurking around he finds Tellen skulking about with a gun out and wonders if he was the one who shot at him and decides to follow the drunk. The trail leads up river where the Kid spots fresh tracks and realizes that the cattle were swum up river to elude being tracked. The next day in Bay City the Kid is suddenly attacked by some sailors who knock him out. When the Kid wakes up he finds himself aboard their ship and realizes this is where the stolen beef is slaughtered. The Kid fights off the sailors aboard the ship and makes his escape. Still suspecting Tellen as the thief, the Kid goes to the local saloon but finds the captain of the ship talking to Wade and realizes that he is the real thief. The Kid gets the drop on them but before the lead can fly, Tellen and the authorities arrive and Tellen reveals that is a range detective who was working as a drunk undercover to learn who was stealing the cattle in the area. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Wade Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}